Alegria e Tristeza
by Ana Amamiya
Summary: O dia que era para ser o mais feliz da vida de Shun e June revela muitas tristezas para os dois. Será que tudo vai acabar bem? [3º capítulo online]Presente de aniversário para Amychan
1. Default Chapter

_Obs.: os diálogos são indicados por aspas simples ('). Vários x indicam mudança de cenário ou situação._

**Alegria e Tristeza – parte I**

Shun anda de um lado para o outro na sala de espera. O nervosismo é visível em seu rosto, nem as tentativas de seu irmão Ikki em acalma-lo resolvem. O cavaleiro de Andrômeda já não agüenta mais de ansiedade. "Será que a June está bem? Quando vou poder entrar?". Ele resolve sentar no sofá da sala, pois já sente as pernas um pouco bambas. Ikki se aproxima mais de Shun e coloca a mão no ombro do irmão.

'Calma Shun! Desse jeito, você que terá de ser internado!

Ikki! Dá pra parar de fazer gracinhas nessa hora!

'Desculpe Shun! Só estou tentando descontrair o ambiente! Fique calmo, vai dar tudo certo! June é muito forte, ela também é uma guerreira de Atena, esqueceu?

'Eu sei Ikki, mas não consigo parar de me preocupar com ela! Por que está demorando tanto assim?

'Shun, ela entrou agora! Fique tranqüilo, logo ela e sua filha estarão com você! É... meu irmãozinho caçula... quem diria... vai ser papai antes de todo mundo hein? Me lembro do dia que você me deu a notícia, fiquei de queixo caído, mas também não me lembro de ter visto você tão feliz!

'É verdade... eu também me surpreendi quando recebi a notícia da June.

9 meses atrás... 

'June, por que você está com essa cara? Foi alguma coisa que eu fiz? Shun a questiona pois reparou que desta ultima vez que ela veio visitá-lo, tem andado meio calada e com uma cara de desânimo.

'Nada Shun...

'Tem certeza? Por favor June, se abra comigo...

'Está certo Shun, você vai saber de qualquer jeito mesmo...

'Saber de quê June? Tô começando a ficar preocupado...

'Shun...eu... estou grávida!

A notícia cai como uma bomba na cabeça de Shun. "Como? Grávida? Será que eu escutei direito?"

'O que foi que você disse June?

'Tá vendo! Sabia que você não ia gostar! Não devia ter falado nada mesmo! Devia ter sumido mesmo da sua vida! June falava sem parar, nem deixava Shun dizer algo. Intempestivamente, ela se levanta da mesa que estavam sentados no restaurante. Mas Shun a segura pelo braço.

'Espera aí June! Precisamos conversar melhor...

'Já sei o que vai dizer Shun. Essa é uma responsabilidade muito grande para alguém tão jovem quanto você. Não o culpo, é verdade mesmo! Você é muito jovem Shun, só tem 18 anos, até agora esteve envolvido em sangrentas batalhas e ainda não aproveitou nada da vida. Não o recrimino se não quiser ficar comigo e...

'June, June... Shun a chamava mas ela não parava de falar. – JUNE! Shun teve que elevar o tom de voz o suficiente para não chamar a atenção de ninguém no restaurante para se fazer ouvir pela amazona. – Me escute por favor!

Finalmente ela se acalma um pouco e encara o cavaleiro esperando ansiosamente por sua resposta.

'June... essa é... a melhor notícia que você poderia ter me dado!

'Sério Shun?

'Claro meu amor! Me admira você pensar que eu não iria gostar de ter um filho seu!

'Mas é que...

'Você está certa. Somos muito novos, é verdade, mas eu já decidi June: quero passar o resto da minha vida com você. E pensando bem, esse é um bom motivo para nós nos casarmos logo, estamos enrolando muito. Não agüento mais você longe de mim!

'Mas Shun, você tem suas obrigações como cavaleiro defensor de Atena...

'June, você também é uma guerreira a serviço de Atena. Pode vir para o Japão e me ajudar nessa tarefa!

'E tem também o seu irmão, os seus amigos... o que eles vão achar disso?

'Que tem o meu irmão?

'Ah... Shun, o Ikki as vezes é tão agressivo... ele não vai achar que estará perdendo o irmão caçula dele? Também não sei se ele vai com a minha cara...

'Não se preocupe com isso meu amor – Shun beija as mãos de June – o Ikki só quer a minha felicidade e você é minha felicidade. Você e essa criança!

O rosto da loira se ilumina por um instante mas depois volta a aparentar preocupação.

'Mas e os seus amigos: Seiya, Hyoga, Shiryu?

'Que tem eles June?

'Não sei Shun... podem te convencer a não casar comigo. Afinal agora eles querem aproveitar a vida...

'Não seja boba meu amor. Se vê que você não conhece eles ainda. Quando conhece-los bem verá que o que disse não faz sentido. Assim como Ikki, eles só querem o meu bem. E como já te disse, o melhor pra mim é ficar ao seu lado. Mas chega de papo, vamos logo pra mansão Kido anunciar a todos o nosso casamento!

'Ah, Shun... eu te amo sabia?

Agora sim o rosto da amazona estava radiante, assim como o de Shun. Os dois trocam um longo e suave beijo, que deixa June ainda mais confiante no futuro.

**9 meses depois...**

'Tudo bem? A enfermeira prestativa interrogava June que estava sendo preparada na sala de pré-parto.

June que até então estava bem, começa a sentir contrações cada vez mais fortes. Até agora ela tinha se mantido calma, muito mais que Shun que de tão nervoso que estava foi "convidado" pelo médico a aguardar na sala de espera.

'Enfermeira, será que você pode chamar meu marido aqui? Quero que ele fique do meu lado durante o parto! June já estava bastante suada e ofegante.

'É claro! Enquanto isso continue respirando como o doutor lhe ensinou.

**xxxxxxx**

'Por favor, quem é Shun Amamiya? A enfermeira interroga os presentes na sala de espera.

'Sou eu! Shun se levanta imediatamente do sofá em que estava sentado.

'Vamos comigo rapaz, sua esposa quer que você fique com ela!

'Está certo! Shun rapidamente se prepara para seguir a mulher vestida de branco, mas antes olha para todos seus amigos que haviam chegado no hospital para dar uma força pra ele e June.

'Shun, deseje boa sorte a June por nós! Saori sorria junto com Seiya, Ikki, Hyoga e Shiryu.

'Obrigado pessoal, transmitirei a ela com certeza. Até logo! O cavaleiro adentra o corredor enorme atrás da enfermeira.

Já devidamente preparado – com máscara e roupa apropriada - Shun adentra a sala onde acontecerá o parto e vê June deitada na cama. Ela parece sentir tanta dor que nem percebe a chegada dele.

'Meu amor, você está bem? Ele corre para o lado dela.

'Shun...

'Agüente firme June, eu estou aqui do seu lado.

A loira extremamente ofegante ainda consegue sorrir vendo aqueles olhos azuis profundos a encarando. Aqueles olhos transmitiam a ela tanta confiança que conseguiu se acalmar um pouco mais.

'Parece que já é hora! A enfermeira-chefe se apressa a chamar o médico responsável.

'Shun, estou com medo...

'Agüente meu amor, logo estaremos com a nossa menininha nos braços.

Shun tenta acalmá-la, mas ele próprio estava desesperado diante do sofrimento de sua amada. Vê-la desse jeito, sofrendo tanto e não poder fazer nada. Isso era realmente desesperador para ele. Mas tentava a todo custo disfarçar para não desesperá-la também.

Tudo estava demorando muito, parecia que estava demorando mais que o normal. Shun começou a perceber os olhares preocupados dos médicos e enfermeiros, mas continua sorrindo pra June para não preocupa-la. Ela apertava com muita força a mão de Shun, mas de repente a soltou bruscamente. O aparelho que controlava as batidas de seu coração apitava desesperadamente. Shun olhou pra ela e viu que tinha desmaiado.

'June! O que aconteceu?

Shun se apavora. Olha atônito toda a movimentação nervosa dos médicos e enfermeiros na sala. Eles falavam nervosamente e Shun não entendia nada que diziam. Um médico o afasta da cama para colocar uma máscara de oxigênio em June.

'Rápido, vamos leva-la para o segundo andar!

'Se formos bem rápido ainda poderemos salvar o bebê.

' "Salvar o bebê? Céus o que está acontecendo?" – Ei, alguém pode me explicar o que está acontecendo! A minha filha está correndo risco de vida? Shun vai correndo atrás dos profissionais que conduzem June desacordada na maca.

'Senhor, faremos de tudo para salva-las. Agora deixe com a gente.

'Como assim? Elas correm risco de vida?

A equipe vai em direção ao elevador, mas antes passam por onde os outros cavaleiros aguardavam. Todos se levantam preocupados ao verem June vindo na maca. Shun continua indo atrás, mas uma enfermeira o para.

'O senhor tem que aguardar aqui. Não pode subir.

'O que aconteceu Shun? Ikki pergunta extremamente preocupado. Achava que tudo estava correndo bem e agora isso.

'Não sei Ikki! Não estou entendendo nada! Ela desmaiou de repente, disseram que o bebê corre risco de vida...

Antes que Shun terminasse a frase com lágrimas nos olhos, Ikki o abraça.

'Calma Shun, vai dar tudo certo!

'É isso mesmo amigo, estamos aqui com você! Seiya toca o ombro de Shun. Todos os outros olham pra ele sem dizer nenhuma palavra, apenas solidarizando-se com o sofrimento do amigo.

'Obrigado amigos, é bom contar com vocês nessa hora.

'Shun, todos os deuses estão agora olhando pela June e por sua filhinha. Não se desespere! Saori o abraça, todos deixam as lagrimas rolarem.

'Sente-se meu irmão. Vamos ficar aqui rezando pela June. Ikki o abraça e o conduz ao sofá.

'Mas Ikki, o que pode estar acontecendo agora? O que está acontecendo com a June? Por que não me deixam ficar lá com ela?

'Shun, você não pode fazer nada por ela. Agora é com os médicos! Hyoga tenta acalma-lo.

'Eu sei Hyoga, mas ela queria que eu ficasse com ela. A última coisa que me disse antes de desmaiar era que estava com medo...

Todos ficam calados. Shun abaixa a cabeça.

'Talvez ela tenha pressentido que algo de errado iria acontecer... Por que Saori? Por que isto está acontecendo com a gente? Estávamos tão felizes...

'Shun não se desespere! É preciso que você mantenha a calma nessa hora! Quando tudo isso terminar, você deve estar calmo para encontrar a June.

'Por favor Shun, não fique assim. A Saori está certa, você precisa ficar tranqüilo para transmitir tranqüilidade a June.

'Mas Ikki... e se algo acontecer a ela... ou a minha filha... não quero nem pensar! O cavaleiro de Andrômeda coloca as mãos no rosto.

Ikki envolve Shun em seus braços. O irmão mais velho tenta de todas as formas consolar o irmão que está sofrendo, mesmo não sendo muito ligado em sentimentalismos. Mas com Shun era diferente, precisava consola-lo nesse momento tão difícil. Todos, inclusive Ikki, ficam em silêncio. Nessas horas não há nada a falar, nada que se diga – mesmo as palavras de uma deusa – podem amenizar todo o sofrimento por que Shun estava passando.

_**Continua...**_

_Olá gente! Mais um Shun e June. Dessa vez é bem triste, mas prometo que não vou maltrata-los muito! _

_Serão três ou quatro capítulos por que mais eu não agüento!. Estou esperando ansiosamente a opinião de vocês!_

_Essa fic é dedicada a minha amiguinha _**Amy-Lupin-Black**


	2. Capítulo 02

**Alegria e Tristeza – parte II**

Uma hora, duas horas se passaram e nada. Ninguém apareceu para dar uma notícia aos cavaleiros aflitos. Parece que toda a equipe de plantão estava mobilizada para atender aquele parto de alto risco. Já passam das três da manhã e todos continuam esperando no corredor até que um médico aparece.

'Com licença, quem é o marido da senhora June Amamiya?

'Sou eu! Como ela está? E o bebê?

'Calma, calma. Responderei a todas as suas perguntas dentro do meu consultório, por favor me siga.

Shun sentiu as pernas bambearem. "O que aconteceu? Por que ele quer conversar comigo em particular? Algo de errado aconteceu!". Vendo o rosto de Shun ficar cada vez mais pálido, Ikki se levanta do sofá.

'Vamos Shun, eu vou junto com você!

'Está certo Ikki.

'Força amigo! Shiryu, Hyoga, Seiya e Saori o incentivam.

Os dois irmãos entram na sala do médico que os convida a sentar nas cadeiras em frente à sua mesa. Shun já se adianta:

'Doutor aconteceu alguma coisa grave? Por que todo esse suspense? Diga logo o que aconteceu com a minha esposa e minha filha! Shun levanta da cadeira e quase ameaça o médico a sua frente. Ikki se surpreende com a reação do irmão, tá certo que essa era uma situação desesperadora, mas ele nunca havia visto Shun se irritar tanto assim com uma pessoa.

'Calma Shun! Ele não está fazendo suspense, apenas quer conversar com você em particular.

'Isso mesmo rapaz, é melhor você se acalmar um pouco para podermos conversar.

'Está certo, me desculpem... fale doutor, por favor.

'A situação é a seguinte: a June teve um aumento de pressão arterial e tivemos que fazer uma cesariana de emergência para não comprometermos a vida dela e do bebê. Isso foi inesperado, tanto que o parto deveria ter sido normal, mas não houve jeito. Se insistíssemos poderíamos ter perdido uma das duas.

'E como elas estão? Ikki pergunta por Shun que está meio paralisado com a notícia.

'A June já está fora de risco...

'E minha filha? Como ela está? O que aconteceu com ela? Shun desperta do rápido transe.

'Bem, conseguimos salvá-la mas...

'Mas o que doutor, pare com essa tortura! De novo Shun se altera.

'Shun, se você não parar de interromper o médico ele nunca vai conseguir terminar de falar! Ikki pega no braço de Shun e o faz sentar.

'Sua filha terá que ficar algum tempo ainda no hospital em observação. Ela ainda corre risco de vida.

'O quê? Ela corre risco de vida? Dessa vez Shun não gritou nem se levantou, pelo contrário, permaneceu sentado e falou tão baixo que a voz saiu quase como um sussurro. – Quando poderei vê-las?

'Vou pedir que a enfermeira o acompanhe.

O médico chama a enfermeira pelo telefone. Enquanto aguardam Shun permanece em silêncio, ainda tentando absorver o impacto dos acontecimentos. Está tão atônito que nem ouve a conversa entre o médico e Ikki. O cavaleiro de Fênix percebe que Shun não estava em condições de dialogar e resolve ele mesmo perguntar sobre o que aconteceu com detalhes.

A enfermeira o conduz primeiro para a UTI onde ficavam os bebês. Shun nunca imaginou que sentiria tanta tristeza no dia que para ele deveria ser o mais feliz de sua vida. Ver sua tão esperada filhinha assim, toda envolvida em aparelhos. De longe ele podia vê-la, era linda como June e tinha os cabelos verdes como os dele. Mesmo tão triste conseguiu sorrir, ela era realmente muito linda.

A enfermeira o leva ao quarto onde June estava descansando. Shun entra bem devagar para não acorda-la, senta na cadeira ao lado da cama e começa a acariciar bem de leve o rosto da amazona. "Meu amor, como eu queria que você não tivesse que passar por todo esse sofrimento. Você não merece!" June vai acordando aos poucos, está meio desnorteada por causa do efeito da anestesia.

'Olá meu amor! Mesmo se sentindo muito mal ela sorri pra Shun, que retribui o sorriso mesmo não sabendo o que dizer quando ela perguntar sobre a filha.

'Olá minha querida! Como você está?

'Mais ou menos... me sinto estranha... mas, onde está nossa filha? Não me lembro de ter visto ela ainda...

'É por que você estava inconsciente... então levaram ela direto para o berçário. "Como vou dizer a ela?"

'Inconsciente? Por que Shun? O que aconteceu?

'Calma meu amor, não se altere por favor! Você precisa descansar, se esforçou muito...

'Shun, pare de me enrolar, responda logo! O que aconteceu?

'Amor, depois conversamos sobre isso ok?

'Shun, o que você está me escondendo? Você não está mentindo pra mim, não é? Nossa filha está bem não está? O rosto de June emana preocupação principalmente depois de perceber que Shun ficava cada vez mais nervoso. Ela o conhecia muito bem e logo percebeu que parecia que o cavaleiro queria lhe esconder algo.

Shun envolve as duas mãos de June entre as suas. Ele tenta a todo custo segurar as lágrimas para não alarmar ainda mais June.

'Querida, vou lhe contar, mas por favor, não se altere, pois isso não irá lhe fazer bem. 'Você teve um pequeno aumento de pressão que dificultou um pouco o parto, mas graças aos Céus está tudo bem com você agora. Shun tentava a todo custo suavizar um pouco a situação.

'E a nossa filha?

'Bem, ela...

'Ela o quê? Fale logo! June não esconde sua impaciência.

'Está certo June. Shun respira fundo. – Ela ainda não está totalmente fora de risco...

'O quê? Ela está correndo risco de vida? Shun teve a impressão de que se June tivesse forças pularia naquele instante da cama e sairia correndo daquele quarto.

'Sim querida, mas tenho certeza que nada de ruim acontecerá. Saori disse que todos os deuses estão olhando por ela agora...

'Não quero saber o que Saori disse Shun! Quero minha filha aqui comigo agora! June está tão desnorteada por causa da angústia que sente que nem sabe mais o que está dizendo.

A loira faz menção em se levantar, mas Shun a segura pelos ombros.

'June está louca! Não pode se levantar! Não nessas condições! Shun fala alto com ela e a segura forte.

June arregala os olhos de tão surpresa que ficou com a atitude de Shun. Ele geralmente era muito delicado e gentil com ela. A última vez que agira assim tão bruscamente foi quando ela tentou impedi-lo de ir ao Santuário combater os Cavaleiros de Ouro.

Depois dessa sacudida ela despertou. Durante toda sua vida sempre tentou a todo custo parecer forte, nunca permitiu que ninguém a visse chorando – exceto Shun – ou que conhecessem suas fraquezas. Mas naquele momento não agüentava mais, não conseguia mais sufocar suas emoções. Estava muito fragilizada, agora era mãe e não tinha consigo sua pequenina, fruto de seu amor com Shun.

Nove meses antes estava tão preocupada. Não tinha certeza se desejava ter essa criança, mas Shun com toda a sua ternura a convenceu que seria muito bom pra eles mesmo sendo tão jovens e imaturos. Agora queria a todo custo sua filha perto de si, leva-la pra casa junto com seu marido e viver uma vida sossegada em paz.

Abraçou Shun com força e se pôs a chorar compulsivamente. Agora nem mesmo o cavaleiro de Andrômeda podia mais se segurar. Não desejavam mais esconder os sentimentos um para o outro. Abraçados, choraram juntos. Não podiam mais conter as emoções que afloravam em seus corações. Nesse momento só podiam contar com eles próprios, apesar de os amigos estarem perto a todo instante, não podiam entender o que estavam passando. Só eles entendiam a proporção de toda essa situação. A filha que esperavam com tanto carinho estava agora entre a vida e a morte, tão pequenina e já tendo que lutar pela sua sobrevivência.

Abraçados, cada um tentava lembrar dos momentos ternos que viveram nesses últimos meses. Shun lembrava da felicidade que sentiu juntamente com June quando descobriram através da ultra-sonografia que esperavam uma menininha. Era tudo que ele queria. June não demonstrava preferências, mas Shun queria muito ter uma filhinha, pois imaginava que seria tão linda e forte quanto June e poderia mima-la tanto quanto fazia com sua amada. June lembrava com ficou manhosa durante a gravidez e como o cavaleiro de Andrômeda a paparicava por causa disso. A amazona adorava toda a preocupação e os cuidados que Shun tinha com ela.

No começo June sentia muito receio quanto a idéia de ter um filho, era uma coisa muito inesperada em sua vida. Mas com o passar dos meses, Shun acabou fazendo-a amar a idéia. Os últimos meses foram bastante tumultuados, a noticia inesperada da gravidez que pegou todos de surpresa, o casamento meio às pressas, todos os enjôos e mal-estares típicos de gravidez – amenizados pelos carinhos de Shun.

Apesar desses pequenos contratempos, os últimos meses foram maravilhosos, os melhores das vidas dos dois jovens. Descobriram o quanto pode ser boa a vida a dois. Aprenderam juntos a serem mais maduros, a ter responsabilidades como cuidar de uma casa e de uma criança que estava por vir. Prepararam tudo, o quartinho do bebê, o berço, os brinquedos, o enxoval, tudo escolhido pelos dois juntos.

Tiveram muitas dúvidas quanto ao nome, cogitaram uma série de possibilidades. Pediram a ajuda dos amigos, procuraram até na lista telefônica. Mas pelo jeito até o dia do nascimento ainda não tinham se decidido. Neste ponto eles não concordavam, a maioria dos nomes sugeridos por Shun não eram aceitos por June e vice-versa. Ela queria colocar um nome de origem etíope enquanto que ele desejava um nome japonês.

Enquanto estavam abraçados, uma enfermeira entra no quarto de June, pois precisava lhe administrar alguma medicação. Ela se dirige a Shun:

'Meu jovem, acho que ela já teve emoções demais por hoje! Melhor a deixarmos descansar, pois ainda não está totalmente recuperada.

'Claro... claro. Shun se afasta um pouco de June limpando as suas lágrimas e as dela. – meu amor, fique tranqüila por favor, estarei aqui o tempo todo. Você vai dormir agora e quando acordar me encontrará do seu lado!

'Eu não quero dormir Shun, me leve para ver nossa filha, por favor! Seus olhos vermelhos de choro olhavam pra Shun suplicantes.

Aquele olhar cortou ainda mais o coração de Shun, ele ficou sem reação, sem saber o que dizer pra June. Sempre quis realizar todos os desejos e vontades dela, mas agora estava de mãos atadas, não podia fazer nada. Para sua sorte a enfermeira interrompeu:

'Infelizmente isso não será possível agora June. Você não pode se levantar dessa cama e nem sua filha pode ser retirada da UTI agora. Acalme-se que logo, logo ela estará com vocês, eu garanto! A enfermeira, uma senhora com um rosto bem amigável, sorria confiante tentando animar o jovem casal.

'Claro que eu consigo me levantar daqui! Diz a amazona com cara de irritada para a enfermeira. – Shun, você sabe que já enfrentei coisas muito piores! Ela olha de novo pra ele com um olhar desamparado. Vê-se claramente que está desesperada, se sentindo como um animal acuado.

June era assim mesmo, um pouco arredia, um pouco impulsiva. Shun se assustou um pouco com as reações dela, lógico que toda essa situação justificava aquelas atitudes, mas apesar de ser impulsiva, June sempre foi muito ponderada. No entanto, naquele momento o cavaleiro de Andrômeda teve a impressão de que a loira iria pular da cama. A viu se esforçar para sentar-se, Shun sabia que June era capaz de levantar da cama e ir até o berçário, afinal de contas ela era uma defensora de Atena, mas ela não estava considerando que os guardiões da deusa também eram humanos e tinham suas limitações. O corpo dela não iria agüentar, ele precisava fazer alguma coisa, chamá-la à razão. Mas novamente a enfermeira se adiantou:

'Entendo a situação, mas ela não pode continuar agitada como está. Teve problemas de pressão arterial e não pode continuar se exaltando dessa maneira! Vou ter que lhe aplicar um calmante.

'O quê? Calmante? Por que estão me tratando como se fosse uma louca perigosa? Shun, não deixe ela fazer isso!

'Meu amor, é pro seu bem, você não ouviu o que ela disse? Você ainda não está totalmente bem, não pode ficar tão agitada assim! Por favor June, pense em mim, pense na nossa filha! Como poderemos viver sem você?

'Shun... a amazona se acalma por uns instantes e novamente não se contem, tem uma nova crise de choro. Shun a abraça ternamente, tentando consola-la e a si mesmo.

A enfermeira aproveita que June está distraída e lhe aplica no braço a injeção com um calmante. A loira está tão desolada que nem percebe a picada, Shun a abraça ainda com mais força na tentativa de faze-la sentir-se melhor. Difícil, pois ele próprio estava se sentindo péssimo e é extremamente complicado tentar ajudar alguém nessas condições.

Logo June caiu no sono e assim como a enfermeira tinha pedido, Shun saiu do quarto para deixá-la descansar.

**Continua...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Amor e Tristeza – Parte III**

No corredor Shun encontrou com Ikki que estava esperando o irmão sair do quarto de June.

'E aí Shun? Como foi a conversa com a June?

'Foi bem difícil... Ela reagiu muito mal ao saber de tudo que aconteceu... Quis se levantar, ir ver a filha. Também, não esperava outra coisa, conhecendo ela do jeito que eu conheço!

'Também não esperava outra atitude... Mas Shun, quero que você saiba que pode contar comigo em tudo, você é meu irmão querido e não gosto de te ver sofrendo. Ikki coloca a mão no ombro de Shun cabisbaixo.

'Obrigado pelo apoio Ikki, sei que posso contar com você sempre! Shun tenta dar um sorriso para agradar ao irmão.

'E a minha sobrinha? Já foi ver? Ikki tenta mudar o rumo da conversa para ver se animava o irmão.

'Claro! Você viu como ela é linda? Parece com a June!

'Sim, já vi. Ela é mesmo muito linda, acho que puxou o titio!

'Convencido hein? E os outros, já a viram?

'Estão todos lá no berçário babando! Vamos pra lá também!

Shun e Ikki chegam no berçário e dão de cara com Seiya, Hyoga, Shiryu e Saori disputando espaço no vidro para verem a filhinha de Shun.

'Olhem só pessoal! Chegou o paizão do ano! Seiya tenta fazer gracinha pra ver se animava Shun.

'Ela é realmente muito linda Shun! Meus parabéns! Diz Hyoga cumprimentando o amigo.

'Ela é mesmo linda, não é? Shun também encosta no vidro. Suas mãos tentam atravessa-lo para poder tocar sua filhinha, mas não pode. Além do vidro que separa os que estão de fora e os bebês no berçário, ainda há entre eles a barreira da incubadora. Sua filhinha precisa ficar nela por algum tempo ainda, pois não estava totalmente recuperada, seu estado era grave e inspirava cuidados. Shun lembra disso ao ver todos os aparelhos que cercavam o bebê. Seu semblante logo mudou, o radiante sorriso deu lugar a um olhar triste.

'Ela logo estará em casa com vocês! Saori fora a única que percebera a tristeza no semblante de seu cavaleiro, os outros continuavam distraídos olhando e fazendo gracinhas para os bebês do berçário. – Como está a June?

'Como poderia estar Saori? Da pior forma possível! Foi preciso dar-lhe um calmante para que dormisse. Está se sentindo péssima e com razão. Esse dia que era pra ser tão feliz pra nós está se tornando pesado de mais para suportarmos. Acho que já não tenho mais forças! Não paro de pensar que o pior pode acontecer a qualquer instante.

'Por favor Shun, não seja tão negativo! Temos que ter esperanças até o ultimo momento. Você e todos nós já passamos por situações bem dificeis e superamos juntos. Nós, que somos seus amigos estaremos junto com você e June nesse momento difícil. Pode contar conosco para tudo.

'É isso mesmo Shun! Você e June não estão sozinhos. Ikki interrompe. – Eu te disse a mesma coisa quando você me contou que a June estava grávida e vocês estavam receosos quanto ao futuro, lembra? Não fique assim por favor, não gosto de te ver tão triste!

'Que história é essa que não tem mais forças? Mesmo parecendo distraído Seiya ouvia toda a conversa. - É como a Saori disse, você e nós também já passamos por situações tão desesperadoras quanto essa e conseguimos superar. Você é mais forte do que imagina Shun. Só precisa ter um pouco mais confiança de que tudo dará certo ok?

'Obrigado amigos, irmão, é muito bom contar com o apoio de vocês nesse momento tão difícil. Eu realmente me sinto melhor, mais confiante. Tenho esperanças de que tudo dará certo, de que logo esse pesadelo irá acabar.

'É assim que se fala Shun, logo tudo estará resolvido, você vai ver! Shiryu toca o ombro de Shun que volta seu olhar de novo pra filhinha.

'A propósito Shun. Hyoga interrompe os pensamentos do cavaleiro de Andrômeda. - Qual será o nome dela? Você ainda não nos disse...

**Continua...**

Olá gente! Já tinha feito uma fic com uma filhinha do Shun e da June acho que tem que ser menina não sei por que, talvez por que teria uma personalidade forte como a da June e a beleza e gentileza do Shun..., mas não gostei do nome dela, era Lia. Nessa fic tô querendo trocar de nome, vcs tem sugestões?


End file.
